


Fear (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 21] - [Sam's POV]Warning: This OS talks about demonic possession so it is a kind of non-con. I know the rules about Suptober but I didn’t have any other inspiration for this word. So, I prefer taking the risk anyway. Also, the song name is ‘The Phantom of the Opera’.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Fear (EN)

I woke up with a start. It was dark but my eyes burned me anyway. I tried to look around me but there was nothing. Just a cold and infinite emptiness.

_[Christine] In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

I raised my head. I know this voice. Lucifer. I shivered and felt a ball of panic growing inside my guts. No. That’s… No. Please. I don’t want this anymore. I have to wake up.

_[Christine] And do I dream again? For now, I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

I remembered now. I said ‘yes’ to Lucifer. It was part of the plan. I had to say ‘yes’ so I could throw Lucifer back in the Cage. But it didn’t work. Lucifer was too strong and I couldn’t do anything. “DEAN!” I tried to scream my brother’s name but my throat was dry. Tears began to cloud my eyes. Please. Someone. Suddenly, I felt a wet sensation on my feet. I looked down and saw that there was water. The liquid began to gradually engulf my body. I tried to run but there was no escape. The water was already at the level of my thighs.

_[Phantom] Sing once again with me our strange duet_

I looked around me. I heard his voice again. Where is he?! The water was at my neck and I panicked. Why can’t I swim? I felt like I was having a heavy ball chained to my feet. The water was now engulfing my face.

_[Phantom] My power over you grows stronger yet_

I was drowning. I was really drowning. All my limbs were paralyzed and I could only have control over my eyes. So, I glanced around to try to find an escape.

_[Phantom] And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I saw him. He was there, on the surface, looking at me drowning. I closed my eyes. Please. Then I was able to breathe for no reason. I opened my eyes. I was still in the water but I was able to breathe a little. Not completely but I could. Then I missed a heartbeat. He was there. Lucifer was now in front of me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw his monstrous face. His real face. Those red eyes and this former angelic aura which was now a demonic one.

_[Christine] Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

I’ve seen a lot of things since my teenage years. But this? Him? That was worst thing I ever saw. Lucifer stroked my face with a fake gentle way. His touch on my skin woke up all my fears which were buried inside of me. I have a tingling sensation all over my body, an uncomfortable tingling which was gradually nibbling my being. My body. My spirit. My soul. Being possessed by a demon is a thing. Been there, done that, thanks to Meg. But being possessed by an Archangel? By Lucifer? It was like being in a cooler whereas having the size of an elephant. I was cramped in my own body because of Lucifer, and he trapped me in my own mind while he could use my body as he pleased.

_[Christine] I am the mask you wear_

_[Phantom] It’s me they hear_

Lucifer smiled at me. An evil smile. I was gradually lacking air again and I was floating in this invisible water, unable to do anything. Lucifer was the driver now, but it didn’t seem like I was in the passenger seat anymore. No. I was in the trunk of an invisible car. I could see and hear things but that was all. I was alone, scared and cold. Please, someone help me. Someone save me. I was praying like a hopeless man. I was hoping Dean could save me like he always did. I tried to take control over my body again but Lucifer’s grace was scratching away at every part of my spirit. All my attempts were in vain. 

_[Both] Your/My spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

It was too late for me to try anything. I just had to wait for someone or something. I just had to watch this monster killing people with my own hands and doing more atrocities. The water wasn’t here anymore so I sat in the deepest corner of my mind and hid my head with my arms and legs. Please… Help me…

_[Both] The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

_[…]_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it despite the non-con thingy :)


End file.
